


The Man With A Plan

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Crying Sherlock, Dating, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Happy, Happy Sherlock, Holding Hands, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Nervous John, Out of Character, Surprised Sherlock, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John go out on a date but what Sherlock never expected was that this night would change them for the rest of their lives and John was NOT going to back down or have second thoughts and he hopes everything goes smoothly and according to his plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

John stood in his room in front of his mirror in his room as he finished getting ready for his date with Sherlock. Sherlock was finishing up getting ready in his room for their date as well. John fixed his hair and then just there and took a deep breath. He was feeling nervous but ready at the same time. It's not like Sherlock and John have not been on dates before. They have been on a lot of dates but tonight was different for John. He walked over to his side table and opened the top drawer. John grabbed a small black box from it, closed it then walked back over the mirror, standing in front of it once again. John opened it just a hair and looked inside of it then looked back up at the mirror as he quickly closed the box. He held it hand, which shook a few times but he stopped it.

“Just keep yourself together, Watson. You have come so far already. Just go for it and do not look back.” John said to himself in the mirror. He began practice how he was going to ask Sherlock a few times. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from outside in his door in the hallway.

“Are you ready, John? We'll miss our reservations.” Sherlock asked. John looked at the door.

“Coming, Sherlock.” John said then looked at the mirror one more time then calmed himself down. He put the little box in a pocket inside of his jacket. He took one more deep breath.

“Showtime.” John said to himself then headed out of his bedroom to meet up with Sherlock.

As he came into the living room, Sherlock noticed that something was going on but he was stumped (which John was hoping Sherlock would not find out about what he was going to do.) on what it would be.

“John? Is everything okay?” Sherlock suddenly piped. John looked over at Sherlock and smiled.

“Everything is fine, Sherlock.” John said then walked over to him. When he stopped right in front of his boyfriend, John caressed one of Sherlock's cheeks.

“You look look amazing, though, you always do.” John said. Sherlock smiled.

“So do you.” Sherlock as he held John's hand on his cheek and then kissed him for a couple of seconds before they let go. John held Sherlock's hand and their headed out of the flat to began their date.

On the way there, John was still a bit nervous but more relaxed that he was a bit ago. He was trying not to make Sherlock worry or notice anything suspicious going on. Even now, they get looks from people on the street when they are together. John looked at one woman who was giving a bit of disgusted look.

“And nothing is going to change so go ahead and kept being that way. I am not afraid nor ashamed of being with his man.” John thought before looking away from her and up at Sherlock. A minute later, they finally arrived at the restaurant. John let go of Sherlock's hand and walked over to the door, opening in and went inside first. He always went inside because that is what Sherlock actually prefers. Especially when it came to public places and around of people but John always held the door open for Sherlock, regardless.

“Thanks, John.” Sherlock said.

“No problem.” John said, smiling at him. Sherlock smiled back and went inside. John let go of the door after Sherlock was full inside, he shut the door behind and the two of them started their date. John was hoping every thing would go smoothly tonight. _Hopefully_.

Sherlock and John were sitting outside in the garden area of the restaurant. Just the two of them. The way John _wanted_ it to be. They sat there leaning over the table a tad and they held hands, looking at each other. Both of them smiling and feeling happy. The way they felt about each other was so unique that not even all the scientists in the world could figure it out. Of course, they have differences about a few things and such but if they like the same things, everything would be boring to them. Sure, Sherlock has thought about what it would be like it they did but still, he did not want the relationship or wanted John to change in any way. John felt the same way.

“I love you, Sherlock.” John suddenly piped up. Sherlock blushed.

“I love you, too, John.” Sherlock said back to him, letting out a little giggle after. Of course, Sherlock has change a bit since he met John but Sherlock was fine with it. John did not want Sherlock any other way either. He helped Sherlock come out of his shell bit more than changed him.

“You know, I always wondered what life would like if you weren't in it.” Sherlock said.

“Dull? Boring?” John replied. Sherlock smiled more.

“You know me so well, John and I am so glad you are in my life.” Sherlock told him.

“Same here, darling.” John said. Everything John call him things like “sweetheart” or “darling”, Sherlock always felt like John was talking to someone else but he was not. It was always was talking about _him_. With everything going smoothly at the moment, John decided to go for it right then and there. He felt like the time was right time and he was now finally and truly ready.

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“Yes?” Sherlock replied. John gulped silently, trying not to get nervous again.

“There is something I wanted to ask you for a while now but when I wanted to, it was not always not the right time or something suddenly came up and I miss my chance.” John told him.

“Oh?” Sherlock asked, curious of what it could be. John suddenly let go of Sherlock hands and got up from the table. While Sherlock was not looking at him, John took the box out of his jacket but made sure Sherlock did not see it. He stood in front of Sherlock with one hand behind his back. The little reflection in Sherlock's eyes as he looked up at him were so magical to John. John gulped again. Suddenly, “All of Me” by John Legend started randomly playing through the speakers (which John did not plan for that to happen at all) but it was not too loud.

“Sherlock...when I first met you, I never knew that my life was truly going to change forever. Now looking back on that day, I have no regrets and I am happier than I have ever been in my life. I know we have had our little tiffs and arguments but they never stopped or changed the way I felt about you and there is nothing about you that I want to change. But...there _is_ one thing I want and must ask you.” John said before suddenly getting down on one knee. Sherlock's eyes widened.

“John...” Sherlock thought to himself before John took the black box from behind him and held towards Sherlock with both hands on it.

“Sherlock Holmes.” John said before he opened the box, Sherlock put his hands over his mouth in shocked. There was a gorgeous ring on it. Sherlock was not big on diamonds so John got one custom made. There was a garnet in the middle of the ring and around was smaller rubies and onyx gems throughout in different spots. The band was sliver. It was perfect to Sherlock. Sherlock not believe his eyes. He was trying to not to cry.

“Honey?” John piped up, trying to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock looked up at John. John was still smiling at him.

“Will you be my husband?” John asked. Sherlock could not take it any more. He suddenly began to cry. John was not sure if it he was crying because of joy or if he was having a panic attack of some sort.

“Is this a dream, John? Because if it is, I do not want to wake up.” Sherlock asked, trying to make sure that he was not dreaming this.

“Nope, this is reality, Sherlock. I want to marry you in _real life_.” John said. Sherlock smiling with tears still streaming down his cheeks. He felt so happy at the moment and he already knew what he wanted to do.

“Yes! Yes, I would love to be your husband!” Sherlock happily exclaimed. John got up from the ground and stood in front of Sherlock. Sherlock stood up as well.

“May I have your hand?” John asked. Sherlock held out one of his hands and put the ring on his index finger. It was a perfect fit. Sherlock and John held each other in their arms.

“It's perfect.” Sherlock said as they looked at each other, smiling. Both of them were so happy. Especially John. He was so happy every thing worked out well and went smoothly. Not to mention that that Sherlock said yes, which John extra happy.

“Just like you.” John said back. Sherlock mouthed “Oh, John” as he began to hold John closer. John turned his head and kissed Sherlock's cheeks as he began to cry as well.

“I love you so much, Darling. I feel like I am the luckiest man on Earth right now.” John said to him.

“That makes two of us then, love.” Sherlock said back to him. John chuckled. Sherlock and John then looked at each other and kissed for several seconds. John also was planning to let Sherlock pick out an engagement band for him. Not because he felt like that only Sherlock should not have to be the only to wear one but because he wanted to show that he was fully committed to marrying and loves Sherlock to the rest of the world. After a little bit more hugging they calmed down and decided to head home for the night no longer as boyfriends but as an engaged couple.

That night, John made an edit to his blog and now read on there for Sherlock:

 

Sherlock Holmes:  
Consulting Detective

and

 _Fiance_ of Dr. John Watson.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
